


We All Fall Down (ONE SHOT)

by Sassageddon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, One Shot, Original Character - Freeform, Random - Freeform, what if you found yourself in the flash's universe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassageddon/pseuds/Sassageddon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you fall straight into one of your favorite shows? Madness of course.<br/>Then again, maybe it would have been better to stay home then admit you've seen this all before in a tv show. ONE SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down (ONE SHOT)

Everything was fine, as it could be. The last episodes of the Flash had just been released and I'd watched them online, seeing Barry go back in time and then, into Supergirls universe. It was pretty awesome. BUT, it was technically two different shows from two networks.

My phone started to buzz and the wind picked up. Just another average autumns day, hoping that a storm just couldn't blow on in with the wind. But there wasn't even a cloud on the horizon, and out where I lived, in the central west of New South Wales, you could see for miles around you.

The only thing you never get out here is reception. Unless you're in town like I am now, about to get the shopping. My phone buzzing was odd, I didn't have any Facebook notifications, nor did I have any messages. It just started buzzing constantly.

And then some dude on a bike just zooms past me, knocking me over. 'What the hell!' I yell at them, only to notice they're right in front of me. My jaw drops, why the heck, no what the heck. WHO?!

Before me is none other then the Flash. Or, the actor who plays the flash all suited up. But why would he be in Australia of all places to film?  
'Sorry, I didn't see you there.' He said, offering a hand to help me up.

I take his hand as he hauls me up. 'Lota people could say the same about you.' I smirk, he just lets laughs a little.

'I gotta run.' He says before running off. Only, he actually runs off at super-speed. With lightning trailing behind. All in a blur.

THIS IS NOT HAPPENING. The Flash in Australia? I take a step back, looking at my phone. No signal. Huh. Just when I needed it.

I start walking, wondering if I'd taken anything recently. But nope, closest thing I'd had to drugs lately was coffee. And man did I love my coffee. I turned the corner and see something I truly did not expect. I wasn't in Kansas anymore Toto.

No. I was in a fake place, surrounded by fake people. Maybe I bumped my head a lil' to hard when I was knocked over and was hallucinating the whole thing. I mean, how can you get knocked over, and the next minute your in a place you'd watched for the better part of to years?

And the tech here would be.. Urgh! NO wonder I have no reception. Everything happens at different frequencies here. Maybe I don't even exist here.  
And groceries, my cat? Who's gonna feed my cat if this isn't all happening in my head?

WELL. One way to find out if this isn't just some delusion. Time to walk into the building that was partially destroyed and gave the city supers. None other than STAR Labs.

Also time to wonder if it was Wells not Wells in there. Aka Eobard Thawne, or if it was Earth 2 era Wells. It was giving me a headache just trying to figure out if I should go in there. But I was at the door now, so what the heck.

 

I was well into the facility now, walking through the sub-level. Looking at the walls, trying to think, no, trying to locate where the hidden room was. But the thing about T.V and shows was that you could never quite guess as to where it would, or should be.

So, I gave up when I heard voices ahead of me. 

When I walked in the room, you would have been able to hear a coin drop from a mile away. I'm sure my face lit up like it was Christmas. Because, it probably was if I was dreaming all of this.

'I ran into you outside.' The Flash said, already with his mask over his face.

Other than the scarlet speedster in the room, there was Cisco, Caitlin and none other than Detective Joe West. 'Who are you?' He said pointing to me, 'Is she another one? Barry I swear if you don't start explaining...'

'Joe...' Barry sighed, he'd just put his mask on to protect his Identity when his foster father gave it away in a second.

'Best dream ever.' I said, walking over to Barry and poking his suit. 'I mean, this show is one of my favorite at the moment. And then... This is so cool!'

'What do you mean, 'this show is one of my favorites'?' Joe asked, his hand on his holster.

'I'll wake up soon, don't worry about me.' I waved him off.

'Are you Australian?' Caitlin asked.

'Yea.'

'How did you end up at Central City?' Joe asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

I just shrugged. 'I was on my phone then was knocked over by Grant. Or Barry Allen. What evs. It's so weird. Then I wasn't in Aus' anymore.'

'Let me get this straight, you were in Australia when I ran into you? And then you got up and you were just outside where I actually ran into you?' Barry asked, 'That's impossible.'  
'And yet you can run on water.'

'What I think our friend is trying to say, is that she thinks this is all a delusion brought on from an accident. And that this, to her, is a TV show.' Dr Wells finally spoke up from his wheelchair. That put me in a general time-frame for where we were in the story. 'I would like to assure you, this isn't a dream. This is real. Barry is the Flash. You are indeed at STAR Labs, in Central City...'

'Central City doesn't exist on my Earth.' Wells glared at the interruption. 'I can prove this is all a T.V show.' I got my phone out, skimming through the photos I had of the Flash. Then I randomly found the add for the first episode, where Barry's mum dies.

I handed the phone over to Dr Wells, and watched his reactions to the short video. He then handed the device over to Barry, who then handed it to Joe, and then the other two. Their faces all held shocked expressions.

Then I noticed that Cisco and Caitlin were trying to go through other stuff. So I walked over and snatched the phone away from them, 'SPOILERS!' I called, placing the phone in my pocket. 'I can't let you know the future if this is reality like Wells thinks. Says. Claims.' I just nodded once.

'You know who he is?' Barry asked, zooming over to me.

I shook my head no, 'I have no idea what you're talking about.' 

'If you know, you need to tell us.' Joe insisted. 'Withholding information is a crime.'

'I Don't exist, if you bring me in I'll say you kidnapped me and no one will be able to say otherwise.' I counter.

He gave Barry a look, and before I knew it Barry had wooshed me into the pipeline. 

 

I was in the pipeline cell for a while. I'd tell you how long but I decided that having the future in the palm of my hands was way to much power for me to have. Mainly because anyone could get it and know the future. So, I smashed my phone.

To bad if i need it later. It was moments after I destroyed it that Barry came back, only he stopped at the door to the cell once he noticed I had destroyed my phone. Me:1 Barry:0  
But that was hours ago now. I'm guessing it was night, the lights were out and the cell had some odd fold down bed thing. I slept on that.

 

I opened my eyes to the same grey I never wanted to see again. Well, I did. As long as it was on the TV. But it wasn't. And outside of the glass door was none other than Wells in a wheelchair. I wanted to close my eyes and go back to sleep, but I knew that would be a bad idea.

Thy had gotten my ID from my bag. And probably came back negative. I hoped it did at least.

Waking up to the same room and same crappy bed, made me realize this wasn't going away any time soon. Reality can't go away. But up until 4pm yesterday, this wasn't my reality. This was an escape. One that showed you the impossible could really happen.

'What time is it?'

'4.30am.' I groaned, causing him to smirk. 'Good morning to you too.'

'It's to early for pleasantries.' I mumbled. I heard the door open, so I sat up, looking at the opening. 

'I agree.' He started to wheel away, 'Follow me.'

I really didn't want to follow a man who had killed dozens of people, but then again, he was a speedster. So there was no telling what he could or would do to me if I tried to escape. There was the possibility that he would let me go and just call Barry. But nothing was certain anymore. So I just followed him.

He led me down a few different hallways until we got to what I assumed was his office. There was a desk, a day bed, a computer, some chairs and a couch. 'Take a seat.' He motioned towards one by the desk.

'I'd rather take a smaller souvenir home.' I looked around the room before my eyes settled on the speedster in hiding.

He took his glasses off, chewing on one of the ends. He had this really intense look on his face, like he was trying to figure something out. But, I did take the offer and sat down, turning the chair around to face him.

I was just hoping he didn't stand up and kill me with his phasing hand. That would be so much fun! Not.

'You know the future. I came here to make sure you don't tell anyone else.'

'So, you're going to kill me?'

He put his glasses back on before wheeling closer. 'I never said that.' He stopped a few inches away, smirking. 'It depends on how you answer my next question. What do you know?'

'A possible outcome of the future. Anything I say or do could alter what occurs, so I'd rather not.'

He sighed, 'That doesn't answer my question.'

'Oh, but this does. I know your secret.' His eyes flashed up to meet mine in that instant. That defiantly caught his attention, what secret could I possible know? 'So, Harrison. Or should I call you Eo-'

A hand was raised with a single finger raised. It was enough to silence me. 'So you know. But how much do you know?'

'Enough to get them to know who you truly are.' It came out in a wheeze. 

His lips were pursed, 'Very well.' He stood, and one moment we were in the lab, the next we were in the middle of no-where.

His hand was moving too fast for me to follow, but I knew what was coming. 'WAIT!'

His hand stoped before he could drive it through my chest, 'Why shouldn't I kill you?'

''Cause I can help you win.'

He rolled his eyes. 'I've been planning this for fifteen years, I don't need your help.'

'Even if Barry beats you in the end?'

That made him take a step back. 'You're bluffing. Tell me what happens and I won't kill you.' His voice had gotten deeper in a way. It was always creepy when he done his Thawne voice, but now? It was absolutely terrifying in real life when he was threatening you.

'Spoilers.'

'Tell me. NOW.'

I shifted on the spot, pretending that everything but Thawne was the most intriguing thing at the moment. 'Uh, everything works. The particle accelerator goes back on, but it backfires. A singularity is formed over the city and... You die.' I finished in barely a whisper.

'That's impossible. You're lying.'

'I'm not. After it's shut don again, Barry opens up a time portal thing, it only lasts a few seconds before collapsing and creating a singularity above the lab.' It comes out in a rush, I'm sure that if he wasn't a speedster he wouldn't have understood me whatsoever.

'If you betray me, I will kill you.'

Just like that, he zoomed us back to the lab and into the office. I didn't know what I was suppose to do now. I was in an alternate reality where my favourite superhero show was a reality. And I have to wait until Barry is fast enough to bring me home. Only, who knows if he will ever be able to do that now I'm here.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a one shot that I don't intend on continuing in the future. BUT, that being said, if anyone else wants to take it upon themselves to do so, I don't mind.  
> I just wrote it because I couldn't get this idea out of my head and I just wanted a break from the other things I'm writing at the moment, Fell free to check them out.
> 
> (P.S. I don't think I've edited this as much as I would like)


End file.
